


掰 25

by paopao1949



Category: cx - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopao1949/pseuds/paopao1949





	掰 25

因为太久没有接吻，以至于分开的时候L都觉得自己脑袋有些晕乎乎了。

如果这世上有什么能比语言更直白的传递爱意，那应该就是吻了。

只是和爱人唇齿的缠绵，却莫名惊心动魄。

 

饱受相思煎熬的绝不是W一个人，L只是不去细想，想了怕自己心软自制不够。

 

W留恋的抱住他，正缱绻厮磨着，却突然松开他，下了床就往外走。

L莫名其妙，叫住他，你去哪儿？

 

W老实说，我有点忍不住了，去洗个澡。

 

L愣一会儿，命令道，回来！

 

W赶紧又颠颠的钻回床上，抱住他问，你不是疼吗？

 

L白眼，说，那还不是因为你老出去偷吃。

 

W没明白。

L想了想，道，就好比老有别人用你的牙刷刷牙，想着就恶心，你让我还怎么用得下去。 

 

W听着别扭，抗议道，你说谁是牙刷！有我这种尺寸的牙刷吗？

 

L又在心里翻了他一个白眼。

 

两个人就这么并排躺着，沉默了一会儿。

忽然一起开口。

 

“你明天几点飞机？”

“你的床牢不牢？”

 

两人都笑，又同时回答。

 

“中午。”

“牢。”

 

W一翻身压在L身上，笑的特淫.荡，说，反正明天不用早起，那你要不要现在来验收一下第一季度的成果？

 

L想了想，说，还是算了，我家隔音不太好。

 

W已经急不可待的动起手来，亲了他一口说，那一会儿你叫小声点。

 

L意思意思挣扎了两下也就配合的抬腰让他扒了裤子，光裸的腿缠上了他的腰。

毕竟这么久没做，其实他的身体也很饥渴，每个细胞都贪婪的想要和爱人结合。

 

W在他胸口细细舔吻着，手指在已经湿漉漉的地方耐心扩张着，这次不想再弄疼他。

 

已经差不多了，W还不放心，道，如果疼就咬我。

 

L点点头，伸手抱住他。

 

刚进去时，L因为太久不做的紧张和生涩有点疼，也没忍，直接一口咬在W肩膀上。

 

W没出声，停住不动，揉着腰一遍遍吻他面颊耳朵，等着他放松自己。

 

L松口时才发现自己咬重了，安抚似的伸出舌舔了舔被他咬出来的那圈红红的齿痕，小声道，可以了……

 

W早就忍得一额汗，低头宠溺的亲亲他鼻尖，终于掐紧了腰身摆起胯来。

什么技巧都忘了，只循着本能，每一下都用力冲撞到L想要尖叫，像个空有蛮力的毛头小子。

还好很快就出来了。

 

L有点意外。

 

W道歉，啊，我忘了，弄在里面了。

 

L说，没事，让它去。

 

W松口气趴在他身上，没把自己退出来。有点难为情的解释，说，太久没做了，有点激动，就没控制住。

 

L笑着抬手搂住他背，说，老年人，肾亏了。

 

W切一声，寻了唇去用吻堵住他的嘴。

他发现和L接吻会上瘾。

 

L偏过头回应着他，很快就感觉到自己身体里那根东西又一次硬了起来。

 

W松开他，抵着额头小声问，再来一次？

 

L装模作样提要求，说，这次要久一点。

 

W欢快的答应一声。

他现在只想好好伺候他，把他喂得饱饱的，填满这些日子的空白。

 

只是手指和舌头就已经让人疯狂，更何况还有那根东西不紧不慢的在体内厮磨辗转。

L浑身都被逗弄地泛出粉红来，底下猛一个挺进，顿时被快.感撞击得泪眼模糊，腿已经没了力气，几乎夹不住W的腰，却还记得忍住呻.吟，断断续续喘着叫W慢点。

 

W把他一把抱坐起来搂在自己怀里，边挺腰顶着边哄他，好好好，你要快就快，要慢就慢，什么都听你的。

 

L不记得后来他们一共做了几次，反正应该不止一次。

他只记得自己被爱人一次次捧上云端，浑身舒服地几乎要化开。

还有耳边一遍遍的耳语，温柔呢喃。

 

说着我爱你。


End file.
